


Pining

by Azdaema Draws (Azdaema)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Mutual Pining, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Draws
Summary: Yearning! Angsting! Consuming twincest media in secret!
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 1





	Pining




End file.
